


Tu préfères ?

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a Good Friend, Bad Jokes, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Games, Jealousy, Jokes, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pervert Lavi (D.Gray-man), Romance, Sarcastic Kanda, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Lavi a envie de taquiner Kanda et le pousse à entamer un jeu quelque peu puéril avec lui. Il ne se doutait pas que ça prendrait une telle tournure… Yuvi. (Two-Shot)





	1. Chapitre 1 - Le Jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello et bienvenue sur ce petit two-shot :D !
> 
> Oui, je fais des infidélités au Yullen pour le Yuvi, je n'avais jamais traité ce couple et j'ai eu envie d'essayer XD. J'aurais aussi pu en faire un OS en un seul chapitre, mais je me suis dit que y avait quelque chose à faire avec le concept du "Tu préfères", qui est en soi assez amusant, donc je préfère le diviser en deux puisque ça sera moins expéditif qu'une nouvelle simple :). Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Kanda était fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Il revenait d'une mission longue, qui s'était en plus révélée infructueuse. Une galère sans nom. Il était d'autant plus irrité. Il n'avait, en toute logique, aucune envie qu'on vienne l'emmerder. Pas qu'il le voulait en d'autres circonstances, m'enfin, certains jours, son humeur pouvait être meilleure qu'elle ne l'était celui-ci, cette dernière se faisant actuellement _massacrante_. Marchant dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre, il savourait le calme, espérant ne croiser personne de sitôt, et, surtout, rester en paix.

« Yûuuu ! »

Il avait pensé trop vite. Il reconnaissait cette voix criarde, horriblement horripilante… et il eut d'ores et déjà envie d'en égorger le propriétaire. Lavi Bookman. Cet abruti l'avait vu. Kanda savait qu'il n'allait plus le lâcher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi collant, bon dieu ? Kanda lui darda son regard le plus menaçant, mais il était on ne peut plus découragé. De tous les jours possibles, Lavi lui tombait dessus aujourd'hui ! Le rouquin ne fut nullement sensible à son expression meurtrière. Il continua d'avancer vers lui, radieux. Tandis que l'épéiste se remettait à avancer, décidé à l'esquiver, l'autre scanda un plaintif « Attends-moi, Yû ! ».

Rageur, Kanda grogna.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, bordel.

—Rooh, t'es de mauvais poil ? Puis je m'appelle pas bordel, tu sais ! »

Petit clin d'œil. Le borgne tentait la plaisanterie. Ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu, le Japonais l'ignora en accélérant le pas dans l'autre direction. Sans compter sur cet imbécile qui s'acharna à le suivre.

« Hé, Yû ! T'as pas répondu !

—Fous-moi la paix. »

Kanda marcha plus vite. Lavi ricana en se calant sur son pas. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, se voulant insouciant.

« Bon, ok, compris. T'es de mauvais poil. Tu permets que je t'embête un petit peu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !

—Mais tu vas me lâcher ?!

—Ne t'énerve pas, Yû ! »

Il avait revêtu le masque de la plus belle imitation du chiot battu. Kanda n'en avait rien à carrer. Il commençait à s'échauffer intérieurement. Lavi était exaspérant à toujours faire comme s'ils étaient amis. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se cramponnait à lui comme ça. S'il avait été une fille, il aurait pensé que Lavi était tout simplement amoureux, et ça aurait été plus facile de l'éconduire. Qu'un mec le harcèle pour être son pote, en revanche, le rendait perplexe… Quoique, ça lui rappelait bien quelqu'un, à mieux réfléchir. Serrant les dents, le kendoka retint un soupir. L'engueuler et le fuir n'avaient pas marché, il l'ignorerait. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être lourd. Il ne détestait pas le Bookman, certes. Seulement, il aurait bien aimé lui arracher la tête dans ce genre de moments.

« Dis, Yû, j'ai envie de jouer à un jeu avec toi. Allen et moi on en a trouvé un au concept… énorme ! »

Kanda tiqua malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des conneries que tu fais avec Moyashi ? »

C'était une question rhétorique. La réponse tombait sous le sens.

« Mais allez, c'est rigolo ! C'est un 'tu préfères', tu connais ? On doit choisir entre deux éventualités, de préférences aussi déplaisantes l'une que l'autre, et…

—Ça m'intéresse pas. Je vais me pieuter. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je me répéterai pas. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Un énième « maiiiis » quitta la bouche de Lavi, dans un geignement pitoyable. Insensible à ses caprices, Kanda tourna la poignée, s'engouffrant dans son antre, pour claquer la porte dans l'encadrement d'une violence à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Soulagé, l'épéiste s'affala sur son lit. Il ôta ses chaussures qu'il balança en vrac et ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Puis, il croisa les bras, fermant les yeux, sans se mettre non plus entre les draps. Ce stupide lapin le cherchait pour jouer, comme s'il avait cru qu'il accepterait ! Son rictus moqueur vira en une moue d'irritation crispée. Quand Lavi se déciderait-il à lui ficher la paix ?

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de soirée, Kanda était au réfectoire. Il avait dormi toute la journée et n'avait pas mangé, il crevait la dalle. Une généreuse portion de Soba dans un bol, il s'était trouvé une place tranquille, au fond de la salle, pour se repaître. Qui sait, il irait peut-être faire quelques joutes pour s'entraîner tout à l'heure…

De bonne humeur, car reposé, Kanda eut néanmoins une sensation étrange. Comme si des emmerdes le guettaient. Il tournait le dos à la porte, n'ayant pas eu envie de voir tout le monde aller et venir. Soudain, il entendit des pas arriver vers lui. En pivotant légèrement, il apercevait une masse orange grossir de plus en plus dans le coin de sa vision. Et il comprit tout de suite.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Merde._

« Eh ben, Yû, tu m'as échappé hier !

—Baka Usagi… »

Lavi s'assit à côté de lui, toujours sans se soucier de son air menaçant. Ça ne marchait pas sur lui. Même Moyashi se la fermait quand il était vraiment en colère. Pas Lavi. Jamais. Kanda en était agacé. Le borgne n'était peut-être pas méchant, ni détestable, mais les types collants, ça lui cassait pour le moins les couilles. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut pas de son état d'esprit, ou feignit de ne pas le voir.

« Alors, tu veux jouer à tu préfères ? C'est vachement drôle ! »

Kanda avala la dernière bouchée de nouvelles, et porta la main au fourreau de Mugen. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Bien. Tu préfères que je t'éventre ou que je te décapite ?

—Ah, c'est glauque ton truc ! T'es violent, Yû ! »

Le brun lâcha son « tch » habituel. Lavi se plaignait, mais finit par soupirer.

« Bon… S'il faut choisir… La décapitation c'est pas mal. Si c'est bien fait et que c'est rapide, t'as le temps de rien sentir, les nerfs lâchent instantanément.

—Ce sera rapide, ne t'en fais pas. »

Alors que le Japonais se levait, un sourire flippant aux lèvres, serrant toujours la garde de sa précieuse Mugen, le rouquin blêmit.

« Eh… C'est pour le jeu, Yû, calme-toi !

—Alors laisse-moi tranquille et arrête de m'appeler par mon foutu prénom. »

Un hochement de tête répondit à son timbre glacial. Les traits de Lavi reflétaient toute la contrition du monde… Un flagrant apocryphe.

« Je suis désolé, Yû. »

C'en fut trop. Voyant rouge, Kanda perdit toute contenance. Il dégaina son épée, dangereux.

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il menaçait ouvertement Lavi, qui s'enfuit devant sa colère noire. Oh, malgré cette victoire, Kanda ne se réjouissait pas trop vite. C'est qu'il connaissait la bête, à la longue. Il reviendrait.

* * *

Les événements ne lui donnèrent pas tort. Ils étaient tous deux mis à pieds à l'Ordre, et toute la semaine, au moins une fois par jour, Lavi vint le trouver pour le pousser à participer à son jeu débile. La troisième fois que cela se produisit, Kanda finit par l'acculer contre un mur avec l'intention d'en découdre, fumasse. Le rouquin argua piteusement qu'il s'ennuyait comme Allen et Lenalee n'étaient pas là. Loin d'attiser de la pitié chez l'épéiste ou de l'adoucir, ça ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, alors pas la peine d'insister, ou il allait vraiment se mettre en colère. Lavi avait encore braillé exagérément qu'il était méchant, forçant sur le ton geignard. Une tête à claque, ce mec.

Kanda l'avait quand même laissé partir, espérant qu'il n'y revienne plus cette fois.

Lavi avait attendu deux jours complets pour retenter le coup. Quand le kendoka s'énerva, perdant patience, il argumenta combien le jeu pourrait être amusant et les aider à faire passer le temps. Après tout, il était assez facile de deviner que Kanda n'aimait pas rester à rien foutre à l'Ordre trop longtemps. Or, être ici pendant presque une semaine, ça avait de quoi l'ennuyer. Devant cet argument, Kanda avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Erreur fatale, l'autre idiot lançant une question aussi bête que lui.

Néanmoins, dans le simple but de lui faire regretter son petit jeu, Kanda était rentré dedans. Ce n'était pas que son caractère faiblissait ou qu'il changeait d'avis au sujet du jeu, simplement qu'il voulait embêter Lavi autant que ce dernier pouvait le gonfler. Pour cela, il avait résolu de se montrer particulièrement peu aimable – comme d'habitude – et d'user de sarcasmes en tout genre – comme d'habitude. De toute façon, le roux n'en serait pas peiné. Contrairement à Moyashi, qui restait à bonne distance et ne l'ennuyait pas plus que nécessaire parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de trop se frotter à lui, son attitude n'énervait pas Lavi. Et ne paraissait pas le vexer non plus, ou il le cachait bien.

L'héritier Bookman lui avait posé des questions de merde, ça allait sans dire. L'une de leurs pires conversations – bien qu'elles soient toutes stupides – fut celle-ci :

« Tu préfères perdre Mugen ou que sa lame se brise dans tes mains ?

—Ça n'arrivera jamais.

—Bah, tu dois quand même choisir.

—Pourquoi choisir un truc impossible ? T'es stupide.

—Yû…

—Arrête ça.

—Alors choisis.

—Y a rien à choisir, putain.

—Yû… Yû… Yû… »

Et il avait continué à dire son nom jusqu'à ce que Kanda tranche pour l'une ou l'autre de ses inepties. Ce genre de dilemmes à la con, ils avaient fini par en avoir des tonnes. À chaque fois, Kanda choisissait une connerie sans y faire trop attention, Lavi faisant mine d'être outré par son manque d'implication. Il trouvait toujours des oppositions avec une petite pique ou menace plus ou moins subtile à lui rétorquer.

Honnêtement, Kanda ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il voulait passer tant de temps avec lui. Il n'était absolument pas sympa – ce n'était pas du remord, il n'avait _pas_ envie d'être sympa. Il avait connu Lavi peu après son arrivée à l'Ordre, quand il avait douze ou treize ans. Bookman et lui venaient de rejoindre le camp des exorcistes. Tout de suite, le rouquin s'était intéressé à lui. Il l'avait collé et avait semblé vouloir se lier d'amitié avec lui. Fort d'une mauvaise expérience, le kendoka s'était acharné à le repousser. Sans succès. Il se doutait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais vraiment. À moins qu'il ne mette le holà par un grand emportement un jour ou l'autre. Mais Kanda n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Il pouvait avoir une façon de penser et des paroles qui semblaient cruelles, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était. Le jeune homme était simplement froid, et, il fallait l'avouer, peu enclin aux amitiés.

Ce que son camarade d'infortune s'appliquait à oublier. Il devait pourtant forcément en avoir conscience. Lavi était intelligent, Kanda le savait. Il jouait au con, mais c'était juste une façade. D'un côté, il ignorait si, dans l'hypothèse totalement inenvisageable où ils auraient pu être amis, ça aurait été sage de se fier à lui. Moyashi et Lenalee le faisaient. Enfin, ils étaient tous deux assez naïfs, donc ce n'était pas tellement un modèle de réflexion pour lui. Loin de là.

Kanda était dans la salle de méditation. Il poussa soudain un soupir, peinant à faire le vide. Lavi n'était pas encore passé le voir aujourd'hui. Il pria qu'il ait été envoyé en mission.

Quand il sortit dans le couloir, il croisa encore le rouquin. Quelque chose lui disait que la journée allait être longue.

Il en fut ainsi pendant deux putains de semaines.

* * *

Lavi fut enfin envoyé en mission, et lui aussi. Sur la même. Une grosse blague aux yeux du Japonais. Dans la chambre de l'auberge, le soir venu, car, bien sûr, l'Ordre leur avait réservé une chambre à deux lits au lieu de leur en prendre une chacun (petite crise budgétaire, disait Reever), il entendit un « psstttt, Yû ! On continue le jeu ? » Le susnommé aurait voulu dormir, mais il fallait avouer qu'à force, il trouvait quelque peu amusant de tacler Lavi, ce dernier se joignant volontiers à la plaisanterie. C'était chiant quand il n'était pas d'humeur, car Lavi n'en démordait pas facilement, mais aujourd'hui, le fait d'être en mission le rendait plus… allègre.

« Dix minutes et on dort, Baka Usagi.

—Ouaiiis ! »

Ce mec était un vrai gosse. Impossible. Kanda s'allongea sur le dos, droit dans son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

« Commence. »

Quelques secondes de réflexions suffirent à Lavi. Il rit, aussi, Kanda imagina une énorme connerie.

« Tu préfères avoir un enfant avec le Comte Millénaire ou tomber amoureux d'un Akuma ? »

Perplexe, Kanda tourna son regard vers Lavi, s'asseyant sur son séant. Ok, il s'attendait à une connerie, mais ça, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« Comment tu veux que j'ai un gosse avec l'autre gros tas ? On est deux mecs.

—Bah, tu préfères tomber amoureux d'un Akuma, alors ?

—À choisir ouais, carrément. Tch. Comme si je voudrais me retrouver en cloque ou mettre le Comte en cloque. Dégueulasse. »

Lavi rigola, comme s'il s'agissait de la blague de l'année, tandis que Kanda, blasé, avait craché son dernier mot. À se demander où son cerveau trouvait toute ces conneries.

« À ton tour ! » réclama Lavi.

Kanda soupira. Il était un peu en panne d'inspiration. Il fallait dire que trouver quelque chose d'à la fois piquant _ET_ valable, c'était tout un sport cérébral. Lui qui n'aimait pas trop se faire chier habituellement…

« Tu préfères te faire couper la langue ou perdre l'œil qui te reste ?

—Tu me l'as déjà faite, Yû ! J'avais choisi l'œil !

—J'essaie de voir si ton choix change. T'y tiens, à ta langue…

—Recommence, ça compte pas ! »

Il l'ignorait. Puis, le borgne se mit à glousser comme un demeuré.

« C'est que je peux faire des choses bien sympas avec ma langue, tu sais. »

Nouveau choc de la part de Kanda. Qu'est-ce que ce con était en train de… Réprimant un rougissement, ce n'était pas tellement les conversations qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir, il grommela :

« Pour ce que je m'en fous. »

Lavi rit encore.

« Yû, tu dois proposer quelque chose !

—Ça va, j'ai compris. Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

Rageur, le Japonais réfléchit.

« Tu préfères être perdu dans le désert sans eau ou crever à poil dans la neige ?

—Dans tous les cas je crève…

—Ouais. Loin de moi.

—Yûuuu ! »

Fausses pleurnicheries et protestations découlèrent de cette réplique. Lavi se calma après deux bonnes minutes de geignements suraigus.

« Bon. Je préfère être perdu dans le désert. Dans la neige, Lavi-Junior serait tout minuscule, c'est trop la honte. »

Tandis qu'il gloussait encore, Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ton problème ce soir ? T'es en chien ?

—Bah non. Mais tu sais bien que quand il fait froid, nous les hommes, on rétrécit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avoue que t'aimerais pas que ça t'arrive non plus ! »

Haussant les épaules, pour ce qu'il s'en foutait, Kanda se retourna.

« On dort, maintenant.

—Mais Yû…

—Arrête avec mon foutu prénom, le lapin crétin ! »

Ce disant, Kanda lui jeta son oreiller au visage. Lavi le reçut joyeusement, s'exclamant qu'ils devraient faire une bataille de polochons. Le Japonais avait été patient, mais il atteignait bien vite sa limite. Son regard perçant fut de glace, si bien que le borgne se contenta de lui rendre son bien en souriant.

« Bonne nuit, Yû !

—Ta gueule ! »

Une seule chose était sûre : ce ne serait pas de la tarte, cette mission.

* * *

Contrairement aux prévisions du kendoka, cette fois, la mission fut relativement simple. Mais chiante. En particulier à cause d'un certain lapin. Ils s'étaient séparés le temps de repérages habituels et de combats, mais dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il lui tenait la jambe ! Avec ce jeu de merde, pour lequel Kanda comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder, Lavi avait trouvé un moyen qu'il estimait valide pour se rapprocher de lui. Au bout de quatre jours de mission, c'était devenu lourd. Idiotement, le brun avait vu ça, au départ, comme un moyen de se foutre de lui et de moins s'emmerder à l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas prévu que Lavi se sente encouragé et s'accroche davantage ensuite. Enfin de compte, quand il y repensait, c'était tout à fait prévisible. Il se sentait con, car il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il l'écoutait brailler excessivement derrière lui. Depuis hier, il restait sourd à ses singeries. Lavi avait fini par s'en étonner. Ce matin, il lui avait fait le reproche d'être lunatique avec une accentuation marquée dans la voix. Pour la première fois, Kanda crut qu'il était vexé. Cela avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge à la fin de la journée, se heurtant de nouveau à un mur.

« Hé, Yû, y a un problème ?

—Tu me soûles.

—Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? D'habitude tu t'amuses ! Et t'as changé d'un coup… »

Kanda fit volte-face, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, en colère.

« Je m'amuse pas. Fiche-moi la paix. »

Lavi baissa les bras. Au sens propre, puisqu'il les avait remontés devant lui. Il baissa aussi les yeux.

« Très bien. Je te laisse. Excuse-moi. Je rentre à l'auberge. »

Des excuses, c'était trop beau. Mais Kanda n'y croyait pas. Surtout pas avec cette voix monotone. D'autant qu'il se sentit… interdit ? devant la face peinée de Lavi. Il ne se gênait pas pour l'envoyer chier en sachant que ça ne l'attristait pas. Le voir ainsi… Kanda grogna entre ses dents.

« C'est pas mon jour. M'emmerde pas. »

Lavi releva les yeux vers lui.

« T'es en train de dire que ça te dérange pas de jouer avec moi, d'habitude ? »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, bien qu'hésitant. Kanda se rendait compte qu'il l'encourageait _encore_. Il prenait même sur lui, malgré sa mauvaise humeur… Pourquoi ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il n'avait fait une telle chose. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le regretter. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il tenait à ce que Lavi parte blessé. Cependant, il ne se forcerait pas.

« Ça m'évite de m'ennuyer, mais là j'ai pas envie.

—Ok. À plus tard, Yû !

—Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! »

Le kendoka gueulait, mais intérieurement, il était plus apaisé. Lavi avait gardé son visage jovial, non plus cette expression de peine qu'il n'aimait, sans doute, pas voir sur lui. Il acceptait son refus, ça lui allait très bien.

Kanda soupira en avisant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait. Si ça se trouve, il commençait à s'habituer à ce crétin. Il faudrait surveiller ça.

__À_ suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici pour ce premier chapitre ! Kanda apprécierait-il Lavi plus qu'il ne le croit ;) ? À voir héhé.
> 
> Pour la suite, je ne pense pas la publier avant le début du mois de juillet, vu que je pars en vacances jeudi jusqu'au 28 Juin et que j'aimerais finir un autre texte (Petit OS PWP qui devrait bientôt voir le jour héhé :3) avant ^^ !
> 
> Reviews sur ce chapitre ^^ ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les Joueurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Alors je sais, j'avais dit début juillet la suite, mais finalement j'ai écrit beaucoup de choses donc je m'y suis mis quand j'ai pu xD. C'est plus long que la première partie, alors j'espère que ça vaudra le coup ^^ !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils rentrèrent à l'Ordre le lendemain. Dans le train, Kanda avait accepté de jouer avec le Baka Usagi. Il avait voulu l'envoyer chier mais son regard de chiot battu était revenu. Son cœur s'était serré, il n'avait pas réussi à le rabrouer. Et ça l'emmerdait. Il soupçonnait le rouquin de le faire exprès, en fait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu s'attendrir, il avait recommencé à faire le malheureux ! Toutefois, Kanda voyait quand Lavi jouait la comédie. Ça n'avait pas semblé être le cas. Ce qui le mettait le plus en colère était sa réaction. Était-il en train de s'attacher ? Il s'était juste légèrement adouci, ça ne pouvait pas… Kanda serra les dents. Non, il l'avait dit lui-même, c'était de l'attendrissement. Le comble des combles.

Et Lavi en jouait, maintenant ! L'enfoiré lui faisait du chantage affectif avec ses regards, il en était sûr ! Lui, se faire prendre avec ça… Il y avait vraiment un problème quelque part.

« Alors, Yû, » commença justement le lapin, un énorme sourire mangeant ses joues, « dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais entre… » Il chercha un moment, « ne plus jamais manger de Sobas ou pouvoir en manger mais devoir alterner avec quelque chose de sucré de temps en temps ?

—Je déteste le sucré.

—Je sais. Donc tu ne mangerais plus jamais de Sobas ? »

Kanda soupira.

« Si ça m'évite de dégueuler.

—Oh, le sucre te rend malade à ce point ? »

Lavi semblait étonné. Le Japonais n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer dans des discussions avec lui. Maintenant que c'était commencé, il était un peu obligé de répondre.

« Ouais, » fit-il laconiquement. « Puis je bouffe pas que des Sobas, alors je m'en fous. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de Lavi.

« Je te vois en manger quasiment tout le temps !

—Parce que c'est mon plat préféré. Mais je bouffe presque de tout dans la nourriture Asiatique.

—Je vois. »

Lavi se frotta les mains.

« Bon, c'est ton tour !

—Est-ce que tu sais fermer ta gueule ? »

Après une brève expression outrée, le borgne rigola, se renfonçant dans son siège.

« C'est pas un tu préfères, ça.

—Non, c'est une vraie question. »

En face de l'irascible épéiste, son interlocuteur réfléchissait à la portée de leur échange. Il embrassa du regard le wagon de nuit, avec les rideaux à moitié tirés, qui laissaient entrevoir une infime portion d'obscurité. Les sièges étaient usés, mais en cuir encore brillant – les exorcistes voyageaient en première classe. Ils étaient dans une atmosphère d'aisance, où régnait un sentiment de fatigue évident. Même une mission banale les épuisait jusqu'au fond de leurs âmes. Lavi savait que Yû partageait sans doute son ressenti. Restait à savoir si ce qui résulterait de cet état serait un calme docile, ou s'il serait plus prompt à l'agressivité.

« Bah tu vois, ça m'arrive, oui. » Le visage nonchalant de Kanda se tourna, son regard fixé dans l'interstice des rideaux. Il n'écoutait plus. Ou de loin. « Mais pas maintenant ! J'aime bien quand t'es d'humeur à discuter, ça change ! Et j'ai envie d'en profiter ! »

Le tout servi sur un clin d'œil quasi charmeur. Il poussait peut-être un peu trop la taquinerie. L'œil vif du kendoka le mitrailla.

« J'suis pas d'humeur, non.

—Fais ton tour, au moins ! »

Fermant les yeux, le brun soupira. Il savait que s'il rentrait dans son jeu, ils en avaient pour trois heures. Et aux yeux de Lavi, ça tombait sûrement bien, ils avaient trois heures de train ! Kanda roula rapidement des yeux. Il demanda avec nonchalance :

« Tu préfères devenir incapable de te souvenir de quoique ce soit ou être incapable d'oublier ? »

Curieusement, c'était une question qui intéressait vaguement Kanda. Lui qui était incapable de se souvenir d'un détail crucial sur sa vie d'avant était intrigué par les problématiques relatives à la mémoire. Il désirait ardemment retrouver ce souvenir. De temps à autre, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se demander si ne pas s'en souvenir ne le préservait pas d'une déception, ou du poids de quelque chose trop lourd à porter.

Lavi cligna des yeux.

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? »

Le poing appuyé contre sa joue, toujours en train de fixer le vide, le kendoka réalisa l'absurdité de sa question. Il se sentit presque désolé. Ne sachant comment l'exprimer, et n'allant résolument pas s'excuser pour une connerie qui avait été lâchée, Kanda braqua l'œil sur lui. Lavi parut se ressaisir.

« Eh bien… Je dois dire que c'est mon rôle, de tout retenir. Alors je suppose que je devrais répondre que je ne veux pas oublier. »

Kanda ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

« Mais… en vérité, je pense se souvenir de tout est un fardeau bien trop grand. »

Les mots de l'archiviste heurtèrent le Japonais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. L'atmosphère du wagon se chargea soudainement d'un sentiment d'appréhension mutuelle tacite. Ils se considéraient l'un et l'autre d'une façon relativement nouvelle, implicitement incrédules.

« Donc, » conclut Lavi en rompant l'étrange défilé de pensées perdues dans l'air, « je préfère oublier. Et toi ? »

L'épéiste secoua rudement les épaules, mimant le 'rien à foutre'. En vérité, il était plus troublé. Il se contenta de marmonner.

« J'suppose que des fois c'est mieux.

—C'est même carrément mieux. Imagine le nombre de moments douloureux que tu garderais en tête, qui risqueraient de ressurgir constamment, c'est horrible ! »

Devant le regard de Kanda, Lavi se reprit.

« Enfin bref. On en fait un autre, Yû ?

—J'suis fatigué.

—Maiiiiisss ! » Le rouquin se mit à geindre. « S'il te plait ! »

Kanda poussa un soupir à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ta gueule. »

Ces trois heures allaient être longues.

* * *

Un petit couple de semaine passa. Lavi avait continué à venir l'emmerder pour qu'ils jouent ensemble. Et petit à petit, le genre de discussion à la con du train se répétait. Pas sur le même sujet, évidemment. C'était peut-être ça, qui gênait Kanda. Ils avaient brisé la glace, celle de sa résistance, et trouvé comment converser. Il en était à la fois contrarié, et à la fois résigné. Lavi lui courait sur le haricot, dieu en soit témoin – si ce connard existait. Ce qu'il avait pensé lors de la mission se concrétisait encore davantage. Il était en train de s'attacher à lui. Correction, c'était déjà le cas. Sinon, il ne le laisserait pas le coller autant. Ça l'emmerdait de le constater. Le pire était peut-être qu'il avait modérément envie d'y remédier. Le rouquin était sur son dos, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Cependant, sa présence finissait par être agréable. Ce qui ne l'empêchait d'envoyer chier l'archiviste et d'être irrité par lui, quand il restait un peu trop longtemps. À petite dose, ça allait. Devait-il laisser faire ? Arrêter ? Kanda ne savait pas comment gérer ça, alors il ne gérait pas.

Il laissait faire. Ça avait parfois du bon.

« Yûuuu ! »

Kanda marchait présentement dans un couloir, et plissa durement le front en réaction à son prénom. Il était d'ores et déjà irrité. Lavi arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Où tu vas ?

—Méditer, » rétorqua le brun sur un regard noir en se dégageant.

Lavi sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'peux venir, Yû ?

—Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom.

—J'peux venir ?

—Tu m'emmerdes. »

Rigide, le kendoka se remit à marcher. Lavi le suivit.

« Qui ne dit mot consent, » chantonna-t-il. Puis. « Fais pas cette tête-là, je rigole ! Allez, à plus, Yû ! »

Il lui sourit joyeusement, tout en faisant demi-tour. Kanda bougonna dans sa barbe. Lavi avait peut-être réussi à se rendre attachant, mais il était surtout chiant. Attachiant, voilà ce qu'il était.

* * *

Nouvelle mission pour Kanda. Entouré de Moyashi et de Lavi brassant l'air dans le putain de train. En fait, Lavi s'était mis à raconter au blandin qu'il jouait à « Tu préfères » avec lui depuis quelques semaines, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, et le harcelait pour qu'il accepte de jouer à trois. Kanda n'était pas du tout partant. Il ne détestait pas le maudit, ça n'avait même rien à voir avec ça, seulement… ça le faisait chier de faire des activités comme ça à cinquante. Il voulait du calme, merde. Moyashi allait l'engueuler, ou lui engueulerait Moyashi. Il n'y aurait pas de calme, encore moins quand il y aurait deux imbéciles pour éclater de rire gaiement à tout moment au lieu d'un seul. Crispé au possible derrière son masque d'indifférence, le Japonais décida de trancher.

« J'jouerai pas. C'est hors de question.

—Mais Yû ! »

Lavi recouvrait son expression de petit malheureux. Kanda y fut insensible. Et Moyashi rajouta bien entendu son grain de sel.

« Deux-trois tour, Bakanda ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? À moins que tu ne veuilles pas avouer tes plus noirs secrets… »

Il avait pris sa tête de requin, ce qui étonna brièvement le kendoka. Lavi mit un coup de coude à son ami.

« Mec, c'est un 'Tu préfères', hein, t'emballe pas comme ça. »

Allen ricana et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Pardon, les jeux me rendent toujours très excité.

—Ben excitez-vous à deux, » râla Kanda, « et laissez-moi en dehors de ça.

—Mais allez ! »

Le maudit et le borgne s'étaient exclamés en même temps. Impossible, il allait les tuer. Deux expressions de chiots abandonnés pour le prix d'une. Deux. Sans qu'il ne fonde – fallait pas déconner, il savait bien que ces cons le feraient chier s'il s'obstinait à refuser, et qu'ils bouderaient sûrement tout le long de la mission. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais ce serait chiant. Ces mecs étaient la personnification de l'épine dans le cul. C'était foutrement insupportable, et foutrement compliqué de s'en débarrasser.

« Trois tour. Et c'est fini.

—Ouaiiis, merci Bakanda !

—Merci Yûyû ! »

C'en fut trop. Le brun dégaina, pointant Mugen entre les deux yeux de Lavi. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, furieux.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

—Euh… Pas besoin de t'énerver, Yû ! »

L'épée se rapprocha dangereusement, la pointe touchant la peau. Lavi parut comprendre qu'il avait _largement_ dépassé les bornes.

« C'était juste une blague. Le prends pas mal, Kanda. »

Allen essayait de tempérer. Le Japonais consentit à descendre son épée, non sans une véritable irritation, qui avait coupé son envie de jouer. Il se prenait pour qui, à lui donner des surnoms de merde ?! Il se comportait peut-être de façon plus amicale, mais fallait pas se sentir pousser des ailes non plus ! Il espérait avoir remis les choses à leur place. Son expression meurtrière dardait les deux autres. Moyashi demanda gentiment :

« Bon, on commence ?

—Allez vous faire foutre.

—Oh, allez ! »

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour,_ pensa le kendoka.

Finalement, la détermination des deux amis eurent raison de l'ire de l'épéiste. Ils commencèrent. À trois, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait plus d'idées qu'à deux, et que ça devenait tout aussi amusant. Bien vite, Moyashi et lui se mirent à débattre de leurs choix mutuels, en s'opposant toujours drastiquement.

« Attends, Bakanda, t'es sérieux ? Tu préférerais vivre dans un monde où il fait noir tout le temps ? C'est trop triste !

—Comment tu fais pour dormir s'il fait tout le temps jour, abruti ?

—Bah tu mets un bandeau !

—C'est contraignant. J'aime pas. »

C'étaient des discussions bateau à la con, comme ils en avaient souvent avec Lavi. Le petit débat s'éternisait, et justement, du coin de l'œil, Kanda voyait que ce dernier n'intervenait pas. C'était bizarre. Il n'était pas un expert en comportement, mais il connaissait bien celui de Lavi. Habituellement, il se serait fait sa place dans la conversation, aurait allégrement bavassé. Ouais, c'était bizarre. Néanmoins, le kendoka ne dit rien et continua sa conversation avec Moyashi. Il était con aussi, celui-là.

* * *

Ils étaient sortis du wagon et allaient jusqu'à l'auberge. Allen était parti devant, discutant gentiment avec le Traqueur. Lavi et Kanda étaient en arrière.

« Alors, » commença le borgne, « tu as bien aimé de jouer avec nous ? »

Il fallut un instant à Kanda pour réfléchir. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime mieux jouer à deux. »

À ses côtés, le rouquin parut se figer. Le kendoka se tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris. Lavi _rougissait_. Kanda en fut perplexe intérieurement, mais ne releva pas.

« Hm, » fit Lavi en se grattant le menton, « tu veux dire que tu préfères jouer avec moi ? »

Il s'était bien vite repris et lui faisait un sourire presque innocent. Kanda s'en voulut de juger ce sourire plaisant. Il grommela :

« C'est surtout que ça fait trop de bruit, avec Moyashi.

—Ah, c'est sûr qu'avec Allen, on aime bien déconner, donc on rit beaucoup ! »

De nouveau, le brun ne releva pas, et ils continuèrent à avancer. Il lui sembla vaguement que Lavi avait les pommettes plus rosées qu'à la normale. Pas qu'il s'y intéressait, mais il était curieux de ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelque chose changeait dans le comportement du Bookman. De même que dans le sien, peut-être.

* * *

À l'Ordre, de retour de mission, Allen et Lavi voulurent qu'il joue de nouveau avec eux, en plus avec Lenalee. Kanda accepta pour une seule partie – foutue pression de groupe, et quel groupe ! Un beau trio de crétins. Ensuite, il fut tout bonnement lassé. Ça faisait trop de stimulations pour lui, et il en avait marre d'être sollicité. Il ne revint plus jouer avec eux. À la place, il en profita pour méditer, s'entraîner seul. Ça faisait du bien, aussi. Jouer un peu l'avait déridé, mais bon, l'entrain le quittait.

Un mois plus tard, il s'était bien fait collé par Lavi de temps en temps, qui l'avait asticoté en parlant de choses et d'autres, mais sans jouer. Il s'occupait beaucoup de classification diverses aux côtés de son grand-père, et il avait fait quelques missions. Ils se voyaient moins. Ça ne gênait pas particulièrement Kanda. Ça faisait quand même un petit vide.

Lors de son déjeuner, Moyashi vint le voir.

« Hé, Bakanda, ça te dit de faire un 'Tu préfères' avec moi ?

—Tu déconnes ? »

Il était sincèrement perplexe. Allen ricana.

« Bah, y a pas Lavi ni Lenalee, et j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. » Exactement l'argument que le susnommé lui avait sorti. « Si tu perds, on fait un combat !

—Y a pas de perdant à tu préfères.

—Celui qui fait toujours les choix les plus nuls. »

Le kendoka haussa un sourcil.

« C'est subjectif ça, Baka Moyashi.

—Et alors ?

—Alors t'as envie de castagne. »

Un petit rire échappa au blandin.

« Ouais, j'avoue. Tu veux bien ?

—Vendu. »

Les jeux débiles, bof, mais une baston, ça, oui, il était carrément partant.

* * *

À partir de là, Allen et Kanda se mirent à s'entraîner ensemble, assez souvent. Et Lavi restait débordé par son travail de Bookman. Il fallait l'avouer, le Japonais ne se répugnait pas à passer du temps avec Moyashi. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Ce n'était pas la même chose, néanmoins. Lenalee s'étonnait de leur rapprochement, et quant à elle, elle en profitait pour squatter davantage ses méditations. Pour Kanda qui aimait être seul, les choses prenaient une tournure un peu contradictoire. Il s'en accommodait néanmoins, surtout parce que bastonner Moyashi était amusant. C'était au moins la seule chose qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Il méditait. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, il soupira en appréhendant une Lenalee angoissée, mais la personne qui s'assit à ses côtés fut Lavi. Kanda s'en aperçut du coin de l'œil avec étonnement.

« Yo, Yû, ça va ?

—M'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Le borgne rit.

« Oh, allez, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Mon grand-père m'a enfin lâché, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de respirer ! »

Il le disait sur un ton badin, pourtant, Kanda sentit le relent d'amertume qui émanait de lui. Il se tut. Lavi se tortilla les doigts.

« Hm, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Allen, en ce moment.

—On s'entraîne. Et on joue un peu. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Kanda attaqua :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

—Oh rien… Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Et faire un entraînement à l'occasion ? »

La bouche mutine se changea en un sourire d'attendrissement. Le brun soupira.

« Ouais.

—C'est vrai ?! Cool ! Je veux dire, jouer avec toi…, » et il se remit à rougir, « ça m'a un peu manqué. »

S'il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et tenté de se détendre, Kanda les rouvrit brusquement. Il fut étonné. Lavi évitait de le regarder, joues roses, paumes jointes. Il attendait sa réaction avec inquiétude. Le Japonais lâcha un autre soupir.

« On a qu'à jouer, Baka Usagi. Tu commences. »

L'œil de Lavi s'écarquilla de joie. Kanda grommela intérieurement. Quel petit couillon. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, et du son jaillit.

« Est-ce que… ça t'a manqué… toi aussi ? »

Il n'osait pas trop s'avancer, ça se voyait. Kanda soupira.

« Ça me faisait du calme. »

Lavi rit, gigotant sur son séant en signe d'embarras.

« Je vois.

—Mais ça me dérange pas. Ça faisait aussi vide. »

La petite étincelle de plaisir se ralluma dans le regard de son camarade d'infortune.

Avec facilité, la conversation s'engagea à partir de leurs choix, et bientôt, Lavi lui posait des questions quelques peu étranges…

« Je vais te demander un truc bizarre.

—Pire que quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais être enceint du Comte Millénaire ? »

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

« Tu jugeras.

—Vas-y.

—Eh bien…, » sa voix traîna un peu, « est-ce que tu préférerais être avec une femme ou avec un homme ? »

La phrase jeta une atmosphère tendue dans la pièce. Kanda fut choqué. L'amour entre hommes était supposé être un péché, et qu'importe qu'il ne croit pas en dieu, ils étaient dans une institution religieuse… Qu'est-ce que Lavi cherchait à faire ? Ce dernier se rendit compte de sa confusion.

« Je sais que c'est pas bien vu, mais perso ça me dérange pas, alors je me posais la question. C'est entre nous, personne le saura. »

Réfléchissant, le Japonais haussa les épaules. Vrai qu'il se demandait aussi ce que ça pouvait foutre. Comme beaucoup de choses.

« Homme.

—Sérieux ?! »

Lavi venait de s'exclamer, et Kanda le fusilla du regard.

« Hé, je viens de dire que ça me dérange pas, Yû, c'est pas ça qui me choque, c'est juste que j'imaginais pas que…

—Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas dit que je voulais me taper un gars. Et m'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Il y eut un silence. Kanda développa :

« Juste que je pense qu'on aurait plus en commun, et qu'il serait moins collant qu'une fille.

—C'est des aprioris, ça, mon pote. C'est pas forcément vrai.

—J'suis pas ton pote.

—Façon de parler ! »

Lavi ricana.

« Puis, » ajouta Kanda, réticent à révéler ce qu'il allait dire, mais après tout…, « je préfère les corps des hommes que des femmes. Ça me laisse perplexe, les nichons et tout. »

Le rouquin opina.

« Eh bien, j'avoue que pour moi c'est l'inverse. Mais je trouve pas les corps des hommes laids pour autant, bien au contraire…

—Tu pourrais te taper un gars ?

—Hm, » Lavi fut gêné, « ouais, je crois. »

En y pensant plus sérieusement, Kanda savait que c'était étrange. Du moins, à ses yeux. Il ressentait de l'affection pour une femme qui hantait ses souvenirs, mais quand il pensait à de l'attrait physique en plus de l'émotionnel… C'était une autre personne qui revenait dans sa tête. Qu'il aurait préféré oublié.

Ils passèrent à autre chose. Un sentiment de gêne flottait, venant du côté de Lavi. Il rougissait quand leurs regards se croisaient. C'était bizarre.

* * *

Un autre mois s'écoula.

Lavi et Kanda s'étaient remis à jouer ensemble régulièrement, et quelques fois, Allen était de la partie. Parfois, le kendoka et le maudit s'amusaient seuls, ou se bagarraient joyeusement pour être plus exact. C'étaient des entraînements intenses, particulièrement éprouvants, mais qui les faisaient tous deux se défouler et se sentir si vivant que c'en était agréable. Conformément à la demande ce dernier, Kanda s'était aussi entraîné avec le borgne, mais comme ils n'avaient pas la même rivalité, c'était moins agressif, et c'était ce qui lui manquait pour prendre son pied à l'exercice. Lavi, qui constatait leur rapprochement, en faisait la remarque à Kanda, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était si préoccupé. Alors qu'ils jouaient, une autre question quelque peu spéciale finit par débouler sur le tapis.

« Dis, Yû, » amorça le roux, le susnommé écoutant, prêt à râler contre l'appellation ensuite, « si tu devais choisir, tu préférerais être avec Allen, ou avec moi ? »

Kanda fut tellement sur le cul qu'il en oublia de râler.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Lavi avala sa salive de travers, il se racla la gorge.

« Bah, c'est pour le jeu. »

Kanda souffla de dépit. Ce mec posait toujours des questions bizarres au bout d'un moment, de toute façon. Plus rien ne devrait le surprendre venant de lui. Il eut un rictus, réalisant que c'était le bon moment pour lui balancer une petite pique.

« Moyashi. »

Le regard du Bookman se pétrifia.

« P-Pourquoi ?

—Il est moins collant que toi, et quand je m'énerve, il sait quand s'arrêter. »

Intérieurement, Kanda se félicita pour sa répartie bien envoyée. Sauf qu'au lieu de brailler exagérément qu'il « _était méchant_ _et blablabla »_ , Lavi eut une expression attristée. Le brun envisagea rapidement les choses sous un autre angle. Il commençait à comprendre un truc. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr de tout bien aligner, mais… Il se posait des questions, en se rappelant de certaines conversations avec le rouquin. Et il blêmit.

« Je peux t'avouer un truc, Yû ? »

Kanda se tut. Il ne râla même pas. Il se contentait de regarder Lavi, paumé.

« En fait, » Lavi prit une profonde inspiration, « je… Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé si tu préférais les hommes, et si tu aimais passer du temps avec moi ? Et maintenant ma question d'aujourd'hui… Ce n'était pas anodin, pour moi. » Il déglutit. « Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de devenir plus proche de toi, et je suis content d'y être parvenu, même avec un jeu débile. Je sais que tu me vois toujours pas comme un pote, mais je t'aime beaucoup… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, en fait. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Kanda avait déjà pensé que si Lavi avait été une fille, il aurait forcément été amoureux de lui vu comme il le collait. En vérité, il n'avait pas besoin d'être une fille pour être amoureux de lui, ses paroles venaient de le montrer. Lui ne comprenait rien. Il aimait bien les corps des hommes, certes, et ça ne le gênait pas de passer du temps avec Lavi, mais il ne s'était pas projeté plus loin. Il allait bien falloir qu'il parle, pourtant. À côté de lui, le visage de l'archiviste se décomposait au fur à mesure des secondes de réflexions qu'il se payait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Autant en positif qu'en négatif, et même lui ne savait pas dire si c'était bon signe ou mauvais signe pour la déclaration de Lavi.

Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Ma réponse était pour le jeu. Je me suis jamais imaginé avec toi, ni avec Moyashi. Je m'imagine avec personne. »

Et c'était la vérité. La bouche de Lavi trembla un peu.

« Ok, je vois, mais… Est-ce que tu peux réfléchir à ce que je t'ai avoué ? »

Devant le silence de Kanda, il secoua la tête et se mit debout si précipitamment qu'il trébucha sur le tatami de la salle de méditation.

« Non, laisse tomber, je suis désolé… J'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Lavi gagna la porte en lui jetant un dernier regard, « J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Et il fit coulisser la porte, la refermant à peine dans sa hâte honteuse. Laissé seul, Kanda se sentit encore plus perdu. Lavi venait de lui avouer son amour, de lui demander d'y penser, et de partir en courant, saisi par des regrets. C'était un retournement qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, malgré tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se voyait pas le rattraper, surtout qu'il ignorait s'il pouvait lui rendre ce qu'il attendait probablement de lui ou non.

Il demeura donc assis, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air impassible mais perturbé, comme un con.

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Kanda était resté à l'Ordre, et il savait que Lavi aussi. Il avait bien espéré qu'il le croiserait – ce qui était bien la première fois, ou qu'il viendrait l'emmerder. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. On aurait dit que le borgne cherchait à l'éviter. En fait, c'était tout à fait ça. Il était rentré dans le réfectoire alors que le brun y était, et à peine leurs regards s'étaient croisés qu'il était parti aussi sec. Kanda avait bien remarqué son visage peiné. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le laissait de marbre. Il était désolé pour lui. Entre temps, il essayait de réfléchir, de se figurer ses propres sentiments. Il avait toujours été exceptionnellement patient avec Lavi. Il se demandait encore parfois comment il s'était retenu de ne pas l'écharper vif.

Ce fut difficile, mais honnêtement, il fallait le reconnaître : ça faisait longtemps que le jeune Bookman était son ami. Est-ce qu'il voulait plus avec lui ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question. Ça ne le répugnerait pas. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Néanmoins, le fait d'aller le voir avec l'intention de lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ne lui convenait pas non plus. C'était chiant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lavi ne revenait toujours pas. Kanda commençait à comprendre que sa honte était telle que, s'il ne faisait pas un pas vers lui, il allait le perdre. Cette constatation irritante le bloquait complètement. Il n'arrivait plus à méditer, depuis. Tandis qu'il s'acharnait, des coups contre la porte retentirent.

Kanda gueula d'entrer, l'espoir de voir une tête rousse lui soulevant le cœur. Il s'en étonna lui-même. Au lieu de ça, une tête blanche.

« Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Allen avança, ôtant ses chaussures sans parler. Il fit coulisser la porte et s'assit sans y être invité.

« En fait, je viens te parler de Lavi. »

À nouveau, le cœur de Kanda se souleva. Désagréablement. Par l'inquiétude.

« Y a quoi ? »

Allen croisa les jambes, penchant la tête sur le côté. Kanda comprit qu'il était inquiet, lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il parle plus à personne depuis plus d'une semaine. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui dire de venir te voir, comme je sais qu'il adore t'emmerder, » un petit rire innocent lui échappa, « il s'est renfermé direct. J'ai pas compris. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Le ton du maudit était concerné. Il n'était ni accusateur, ni agressif envers lui. Cependant, le pincement au cœur du Japonais le renfrogna.

« J'ai rien fait.

—Le prends pas mal, je dis pas que t'as fait quelque chose, juste que… Il est tendu. Et tu sais, il est vachement sensible quand ça se rapporte à toi. »

Moyashi avait peut-être l'impression de lui déballer l'info du siècle, sauf qu'avec les aveux du concerné, Kanda le savait déjà et savait très bien pourquoi. Il en fut d'autant plus contrarié.

« On s'est pas engueulé, c'est compliqué.

—Donc y a quelque chose ? »

Kanda devint muet. Allen se frotta les mains, gêné.

« J'ai remarqué y a un moment qu'il était, comment dire… Un peu en froid avec moi, comme je te parlais beaucoup plus qu'avant. » Le brun observa un silence. « Ça s'est arrangé, mais je pense qu'il est… Enfin, c'est pas à moi de le dire, mais il t'aime beaucoup, quoi. » Le blandin chercha son regard. « Si quelque chose ne va pas entre vous, va le voir, ça va lui faire de la peine si tu l'ignores. »

Avec la bienveillance du maudit, l'épéiste se rendait compte une fois encore qu'il n'était vraiment pas un mauvais bougre. Sans que Moyashi ne le sache, il était au courant de tout ce qu'il lui disait. L'entendre de vive-voix, cependant, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il allait devoir se bouger. Sans quoi, il perdrait non seulement Lavi, mais aussi, et c'était une pensée qui ne lui plaisait pas, il lui ferait du mal. Kanda prit une inspiration profonde. Il sut quoi faire.

« Tu peux y aller, Moyashi.

—Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Kanda.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu. Tu peux y aller.

—On s'entraîne, dans la semaine ?

—Cette après-midi, une fois que j'aurai été voir le Baka Usagi. Tu sais où il est ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il l'interrogeait. Allen eut un grand sourire.

« Dans la bibliothèque, Bookman est en déplacement et lui a laissé beaucoup de travail.

—Ok. »

Le blandin partit sans demander son reste, et Kanda se sentit des plus légers.

* * *

La bibliothèque de l'Ordre contenait tellement de livres et de rayons que Kanda avait toujours le sentiment de pouvoir s'y paumer quand d'aventure il s'y promenait. Ça sentait la poussière, les pages vieillottes et défraichies. Certaines reliures étaient légèrement abimées, bouffées par le temps, et des pages manquaient dans quelques livres. C'était rare, l'Ordre et les Bookmen veillaient bien à ce qu'ils aient des ouvrages en état. Seulement, y avait clairement des textes qui ne dataient pas de ces deux derniers siècles, ce qui ne rendait pas leur conservation des plus évidentes. Malgré cela, il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement désagréable. Il chemina entre les rangées, en quête du fond de la salle, où se trouvait la table de travail réservée aux Bookmen. Il savait déjà que Lavi y serait, entouré d'une tonne de livres, le visage inhabituellement concentré. Kanda l'avait déjà surpris lors de ces moments, et le contraste entre _son Lavi_ et celui de cette salle le décontenançait toujours. En le voyant si appliqué, traits lisses de concentration, émotions bannies, forçant sa mémoire à retenir la moindre parcelle d'information, il comprenait pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de faire le crétin en permanence.

Sans être mauvais, son grand-père était sévère avec lui. C'était normal, il avait besoin d'un héritier compétant et leur fonction nécessitait de la rapidité et de l'efficacité. Lavi devait récupérer le savoir du vieil homme, en plus de se constituer le sien. Il avait déjà confié que ça lui filait de nombreuses migraines et qu'il fatiguait vite à force de stimuler sa mémoire. Il se forçait néanmoins, parvenant à satisfaire les exigences de son grand-père, même au mépris de sa santé.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Lavi se tenait bien droit, assis avec un livre devant les yeux, deux grosses piles à côté de chaque bras. À le voir comme ça, on aurait dit que ça allait. Kanda savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il marcha sans bruit, s'approchant assez prêt jusqu'à ce que Lavi sente sa présence. Il leva alors les yeux, son regard se liquéfiant instantanément.

« Yû… Qu'est-ce que… ?

—Je voulais te voir, Baka Usagi. Tu viens pu. »

Après une brève expression de surprise, Lavi serra ses mains contre les pages du livre.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, la dernière fois. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Arrête.

—De quoi ?

—De t'excuser. »

Le visage penaud ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Ben, c'est bien normal, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Il serrait les doigts avec tellement de force qu'il en froissa le livre. Kanda en fut irrité. D'un geste rapide, il posa une main sur le bouquin, et encouragea Lavi à le lâcher. Ce dernier obtempéra, hagard.

« J'suis venu pour qu'on fasse le jeu, c'était mon tour.

—Euh, je suis un peu occupé, mais pour quelques minutes ok… »

Le kendoka prit une inspiration. Il était satisfait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

Et exactement comment le dire.

« Baka Usagi, tu préfères fermer ta gueule de temps en temps et être avec moi, ou continuer à passer ton temps à causer et te faire décapiter une bonne fois pour toute ? » demanda placidement Kanda.

En face du Japonais, dans la tête de Lavi, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Il ne sut pas répondre, tant il était perdu.

Après sa déclaration, il n'aurait jamais cru que Yû reviendrait le voir, et encore moins qu'il… Bon dieu. Il aimait Kanda depuis longtemps, en vérité. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que même Allen s'en était aperçu. Il avait pensé qu'en se rapprochant de lui, les choses seraient peut-être possibles, puis, le doute l'avait emporté sur le reste. Dans un élan de courage, il avait avoué la vérité et ça avait été son plus grand regret. Pourtant, Yû voulait de lui. C'était ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, mot pour mot. Derrière une boutade, certes. Il douta de nouveau. Enfin, c'était stupide… S'il comprenait bien…

L'apprenti Bookman avala sa salive difficilement.

« Attends, Yû, temps mort, t'es en train de dire que…

—Baka Usagi, t'as parfaitement compris. »

Lavi se sentit rougir furieusement, n'y croyant plus. Alors il acceptait ses sentiments ? La joie qui gonfla son cœur fut intense. Il rit nerveusement.

« Wow, je-

—La ferme.

—Mais Yû… ! »

À son grand étonnement, Kanda se pencha sur lui. Lavi sentit son cœur battre plus vite quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était un baiser timide et maladroit. Agréable, aussi, et doux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, avant que le rouquin n'attire le Japonais à lui en tirant la veste de son uniforme. Il intensifia un peu le baiser, sentant des frissons dans son corps, Kanda participant avec aisance, petit à petit moins timide et plus fougueux. Presque brutal, ce qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent avec une tendresse légère après s'être éloignés pour la seconde fois, mais bien présente.

« J'ai dit à Moyashi que je m'entraînais avec lui, mais j'ai du temps pour toi ce soir, si tu veux. Je te laisse bosser. »

Lavi secoua la tête.

« Non, non, reste une toute petite heure. J'aurais qu'à bosser plus dur ce soir.

—Tu vas avoir des migraines.

—Je m'en fous. »

Ils se ré-embrassèrent alors. Lavi avait réellement eu peur de perdre Kanda, et à la façon dont celui-ci se faisait physique et… très curieusement doux avec lui, c'était probablement réciproque. Il en était réjoui.

Finalement, ça n'avait vraiment pas été une mauvaise idée, ce 'Tu préfères'.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici pour ce petit Yuvi ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Même si ce n'est pas mon OTP, j'avoue que je les trouve grave mignon et que du coup je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça x'D.
> 
> Des avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
